In a known drainage press of the above-mentioned type (DE-A No. 3,228,512), the base of the cylindrical vessel is designed as a counterpressure plate and is provided with a plurality of transversely directed channels for discharging the water pressed out of the laundry articles. The necessary pressing force is generated by a pressure plunger, the plunger plate of which can be lowered into the vessel from above. The plunger plate presses the laundry articles against the bottom counterpressure plate, so that the water pressed out can escape in the region of the latter.
The drainage press according to DE-A No. 3,228,512 is provide dnot only with mechanical drainage, but also with devices for flow drainage. During one phase of the drainage, compressed air is introduced into the vessel via the pressure plunger or the plunger plate and is conveyed through the laundry articles.
The object on which the invention is based is to improve the drainage press mentioned in the introduction, in such a way that, whilst ensuring careful treatment of the laundry articles, the drainage capacity is increased.